Um Bater de Asas
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: –Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo– E se não houvesse uma segunda chance? E se tudo tivesse acabado no momento que o tempo na cidade parou e sua voz sumiu com o vento? Qual a única coisa que restaria a Makoto fazer?


**Disclaimer: **Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Nota da Autora: **Este fic é um **What If…** do filme Tokikake. Se passa antes do final oficial do filme, seguindo a linha de que o filme teria terminado no momento em que a Makoto conversa pela última vez com o Chiaki, com o tempo parado, tal como todos na cidade, antes do acidente com os outros amigos da Makoto. Espero que se divirtam, é quase como um **final alternativo**.

**Um Bater de Asas**

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda podia lembrar claramente daqueles dias de sua juventude, quando ainda estudava no colegial, jogava baseball com os amigos e andava pelas ruas lotadas de pessoas, tentando não chegar atrasada na aula. Apenas aquilo, apenas uma coisa tão simples… não chegar atrasada na aula.

Desde então, tanta coisa tinha mudado… tantos anos tinham se passado… não havia mais tantas pessoas nas ruas, nada era o mesmo. Poucas pessoas tinham restado. Tantas guerras, tanta tecnologia, tantas lembranças de uma boa época deixadas para trás.

E aquela lembrança… estava tão viva em sua mente velha quanto o rosto dele. Sim. Naquele dia, lembrava-se até mesmo de todos os machucados enquanto corria atrás de um de seus melhores amigos, quando tropeçou tantas vezes, quando se machucou… e quando o tempo _voltou_. Tudo parou naquele segundo, os pássaros, as pessoas, o vento, _tudo_. Apenas ela estava ali, diante dos trilhos de trem, e _ele_, segurando a bicicleta, era o único além dela que conseguia ao menos piscar os olhos.

E palavras foram ditas, e verdades reveladas… verdades que ela não desejava ouvir, que desejava que não existissem. Ainda lembrava claramente da voz e das palavras dele, e a principal: _idiota_. Ele sempre a chamava daquele jeito, não era? E quem melhor que uma idiota para poder saltar no tempo sem afetar o mundo inteiro?

Ele falou tudo o que ela queria e não queria ouvir, e também… desapareceu entre as pessoas que ainda estavam paradas no tempo. Desapareceu. Uma lei havia sido quebrada, uma lei importante… uma lei que agora ela sabia que punição conferia. E por conta daquilo, não podia deixar acontecer, não podia.

A sua principal lembrança daquele tempo estava guardada. Esperara tantos e tantos anos, os cabelos curtos agora num tom completamente branco, grisalhos. As rugas tomavam conta de todo o seu rosto, os olhos pequenos pouco enxergavam sem ajuda de óculos.

Suspirou cansada, olhando para o quadro que estava preso na parede de seu quarto, bem diante da grande e vazia cama de casal. Desviou os olhos do quadro e andou até a porta. Não conseguia nem mesmo andar direito naquela idade. Desceu as escadas de madeira lentamente, alcançando o térreo. Abriu a porta da frente e olhou ao redor, a rua vazia. Na varanda havia uma velha cadeira de balanço na qual ela sentou, descansando as pernas. Balançou-se um pouco, tentando respirar ar puro. Mas que ar era puro naquele mundo avançado? Era impossível respirar ar puro.

Poucas casas da periferia, como aquela na qual ela vivia, ainda conservavam os antigos modelos de antes das guerras, antes da evolução, antes da tecnologia. Casas no antigo estilo japonês, com portas de arrastar e chão de madeira.

Por uns minutos, ela ficou apenas a observar o horizonte. Nem mesmo o azul do céu era visível naquela época. O dia tinha se tornado mais escuro, até a luz do sol achava difícil atingir a terra.

Em pouco tempo, começou a ouvir vozes infantis ao longe. Estreitou os olhos e conseguiu avistar três pontos indistintos ao final da rua. Eles corriam de um lado a outro, pareciam jogar alguma coisa entre si. Aos poucos, os jovens foram se aproximando, até que ela conseguisse distingui-los bem perto de sua casa. As risadas e a conversa ficaram mais audíveis.

Um dos jovens era moreno, tinha os cabelos curtos e negros, assim como os olhos. O segundo tinha a pele mais clara, com cabelos também negros e um pouco maiores que os do amigo. O terceiro, ela não sabia de quem se tratava, não se lembrava de tê-lo visto, mas aqueles cabelos ruivos lhe pareciam bem familiares… _muito_ familiares.

Os três pararam bem diante da casa dela. Os dois de cabelos negros estavam com luvas muito velhas que ela bem reconhecia como as luvas de baseball que usava quando era mais jovem. O terceiro, parecia apenas muito empolgado com a bola sendo arremessada de um a outro, até que a bola parou em sua mão. Eles não deviam ter mais de dez anos.

– Konnichiwa, Makoto-obachan! – o garoto acenou a mão com a luva freneticamente para ela.

– Konnichiwa, Hiro, Ken. – ela respondeu com a voz rouca, levantando a mão para acenar para os garotos. – E quem é o seu novo amiguinho?

– Ah, ele chegou hoje! – o garoto de nome Ken respondeu, olhando rapidamente para o menino de cabelos ruivos. – Chamamos ele pra jogar com a gente. Ele também não sabia o que era baseball, acho que só Makoto-obachan sabe o que é.

– Talvez. – ela sorriu, pousando os olhos no garoto quieto que a encarava de maneira curiosa. – Venham até aqui, deixe-me dar uma boa olhada em vocês.

Os três garotos se entreolharam, sorridentes, e correram até a varanda da casa da mulher, quase se atropelando.

– Makoto-obachan! Tem biscoitos pra gente comer? – Hiro perguntou, empolgado, aproximando-se da cadeira da senhora e colocando as mãos sobre o braço desta.

– Claro que tem. – Makoto sorriu. – Muitos. Por que não vai com o Ken pegar os biscoitos enquanto esperamos aqui? Estão num pote lá na cozinha.

– Hai!!! – os dois garotos responderam animados e correram para dentro de casa. O dono dos cabelos ruivos continuava quieto, sem falar nada. Seguiu os amigos com os olhos e então, voltou-se para a velha senhora, ainda com a bola de baseball nas mãos.

– Pode se sentar, jovem. – Makoto sorriu para ele, balançando um pouco a cadeira.

Além daquela cadeira de balanço, havia uma segunda ao seu lado e um banco de madeira e três lugares bem diante de si. O garoto apenas acenou a cabeça positivamente e se sentou no banco de três lugares.

– Você sabe falar? – ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo, e sorriu mais ainda quando a resposta que ele deu foi um acenar de cabeça positivo. Os olhos eram grandes e claros, e pareciam curiosos. – Então… qual o seu nome?

– Chiaki. – ele respondeu, e por uns segundos, ela apenas observou a expressão infantil dele.

– Chiaki, hm… – Makoto repetiu o nome dele lentamente, como se tentasse se convencer de que era a pessoa que estava pensando. Teria continuado apenas a observá-lo, se os outros dois garotos não tivessem aparecido correndo de dentro da casa, disputando o pote de biscoitos.

– Ei! Eu quero mais, dá pra mim! – Ken tentava tirar os biscoitos dos braços de Hiro, que já tinha um na boca e outro na mão.

– Ei, garotos… sejam educados. – Makoto pegou o pote de biscoitos da mão de Hiro e tirou mais dois de lá para entregar a Ken e mais dois para entregar a Chiaki. – Melhor assim, não?

– Makoto-obachan! – Hiro chamou o nome dela, eufórico, subindo no banco ao lado de Chiaki. – Conta mais histórias pra gente? Quando você ainda estudava… antes das guerras, quando tinha muita, muita gente.

– Oras… mas eu já contei muitas histórias. – Makoto riu, balançando a cadeira mais algumas vezes novamente.

– Mas o Chiaki não ouviu! – Ken comentou também, com a boca cheia de biscoito.

– Ah é… o Chiaki é novo por aqui. – Makoto sorriu. – Mas então… vou contar uma historinha diferente.

– Certo! – os três concordaram, animados.

– Bom… quando eu ainda estava no colegial, eu tinha uma tia muito divertida. Ela era bem calma e estava sempre sorrindo. Acreditava em tudo o que eu contava para ela. Acho que se eu dissesse que podia voltar no tempo, ela acreditaria e continuaria me apoiando e me mostrando meus acertos e meus defeitos. – ela sorriu com a idéia, assim como os garotos. – E eu adorava chamá-la de bruxa. Sempre que a encontrava, eu a chamava de bruxa. – os garotos riram do tratamento que ela dava à tia, assim como a própria Makoto o fez, lembrando dos velhos tempos. Recostou-se na cadeira e começou a balançar nela.

"Mas ela era muito legal, por mais que eu a chamasse de bruxa. E ela trabalhava num museu de artes, restaurava os quadros e pinturas antigos. E por um tempo, depois que eu jogava baseball com meus amigos, eu ia visitá-la, pedir conselhos, e durante aquele tempo, ela estava se empenhando em restaurar apenas um quadro."

– Só um? – Chiaki foi que interrompeu o relato.

– Sim, só um. – Makoto respondeu, sorrindo. – E depois de muito tempo, quando eu voltei lá, naquele dia eu não tinha jogado muito baseball, estava tudo diferente… confuso. Eu não encontrava meus amigos direito, tudo parecia estar dando errado. Mas então, quando eu encontrei minha tia, ela me mostrou aquele quadro. Aquele único quadro que ela passara tanto tempo tentando restaurar. E ele era tão bonito, e tão simples. Tinha o rosto de uma mulher, e quatro esferas estranhas, que pareciam a Terra. E quando eu olhei pra o quadro… parecia que tudo tinha desaparecido. Toda a preocupação, tudo. O quadro parecia simplesmente perfeito. Era uma sensação estranha. Ele me acalmava e me fazia esquecer tudo. E eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo com um só quadro.

– Só por causa de um quadro, Makoto-obachan? – Hiro perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, confuso.

– Isso mesmo. – Makoto confirmou.

– Mas o que tem demais num quadro? – Ken também indagou, achando estranho o poder que a imagem parecia exercer sobre a senhora.

– Oras… você saberia se o visse. – Makoto sorriu para os garotos, começando a achar que aquela parte de sua vida era complicada demais para crianças entenderem. – E uma pessoa muito importante disse a mesma coisa pra mim. Disse que faria de tudo apenas para olhar para aquele quadro uma vez… e ter a imagem dele gravada na mente pelo resto da vida. Porque aquela imagem trazia paz. Fico imaginando se as pessoas que fizeram as guerras tivessem tido tempo para olhar para aquele quadro como eu olhei… se elas iriam brigar umas com as outras.

– E onde está esse quadro, oba-chan? – dessa vez Chiaki perguntou, e quando ela virou os olhos para ele, viu todo o interesse nos olhos infantis. Interesse em observar o magnífico quadro.

– Ele… está _escondido_. – ela falou, num sussurro, como se fosse um segredo muito importante a ser guardado.

– Escondido? – Hiro parecia ter se interessado na história. – Quem o escondeu, Makoto-obachan?

– Quem? – ela sorriu, travessa. – Ninguém, meu rapazinho. Ele se escondeu sozinho.

– Eh? Como um quadro pode se esconder sozinho?! – Ken perguntou, também interessado no relato.

– Porque… ele era um quadro mágico. – e mais uma vez os olhos da senhora pousaram sobre o garoto de cabelos ruivos, perdido nas palavras dela. – E ele não queria que as pessoas olhassem para ele, porque elas não mereciam, porque elas estavam fazendo coisas erradas. E desapareceu na mesma época em que eu ainda estudava, pouco antes das guerras.

– Um quadro mágico?! – Hiro questionou. – Se a gente encontrar ele, ele vai realizar os pedidos da gente?!

– Ora, é um quadro, não uma lâmpada mágica! – Makoto riu com gosto. – Mas quem sabe? Talvez ele tenha o poder de deixar o céu azul de novo.

– Ohhhh… – Hiro e Ken exclamaram, impressionados. – Vamos procurar!

– Hm… isso vai ser uma caçada interessante. – Makoto sorriu. – Mas eu não tenho mais idade pra isso. Talvez vocês tenham sorte, rapazes… talvez o quadro queira se mostrar pra vocês, afinal, vocês foram meninos bons, não foram?

– Claro que fomos! – Ken respondeu de imediato. – Somos bons! Então ele vai aparecer pra gente.

– Então vão em frente, estarei torcendo por vocês. – Makoto sorriu ainda mais. – Mas agora já está ficando tarde, é melhor vocês voltarem para casa!

– Haii! – Hiro e Ken responderam ao mesmo tempo, pulando da cadeira, exceto Chiaki.

– Makoto-obachan, até outro dia! – Hiro despediu-se, correndo até a escadaria da varanda.

– Tchau! – Ken também seguiu o amigo.

– Até mais, queridos. – Makoto despediu-se deles.

– Hey! Chiaki! Você não vem?! Sua mamãe vai brigar se chegarmos tarde. – Hiro disse, já adiantado, na calçada da casa.

– Estou indo. – Chiaki desceu da cadeira, parando por uns segundos diante de Makoto. – Oba-chan… esse quadro é mesmo mágico?

– Se você quiser que seja… – ela sorriu para ele. – É melhor ir andando, ou vai escurecer e ficar perigoso.

– Hai. – Chiaki balançou a cabeça positivamente e correu na direção dos amigos.

Makoto observou os garotos correrem ao longo da rua vazia, eles conversavam alto, ela ainda conseguiu escutar as vozes deles até que desaparecessem ao final da rua, virando numa das esquinas.

Sorriu consigo mesma, balançando-se mais umas vezes na cadeira. Então… depois de tanto tempo de espera, finalmente podia encarar aqueles mesmos olhos claros e divertidos, havia tão poucas pessoas naquele mundo em que vivia… sempre imaginou que talvez não fosse difícil encontrá-lo, e agora, poderia vê-lo mais uma vez e fazer o que tinha de ser feito.

– Tão jovem… – ela sorriu mais uma vez e observou o horizonte infestado com altos prédios acabados, com marcas de todos os confrontos pelos quais tinham passado e aos quais resistiam firmemente até então.

O céu estava ficando mais escuro a cada minuto que se passava, a noite estava chegando, perigosa e silenciosa. Ela se levantou e entrou em casa. Calmamente, começou a fechar todas as janelas e portas da casa, subindo então para o primeiro andar. Deitou-se na grande cama de casal e fitou o quadro na parede.

– Quando for velho o suficiente para entender… eu o mostrarei. – disse consigo mesma, fechando os olhos e continuando a fitar o quadro. – Espero que agüente até lá.

Fechou os olhos e adormeceu tão rápido que qualquer pessoa poderia julgar que estivesse observando-a poderia garantir que a senhora tinha fechado os olhos para nunca mais abri-los.

Mas para que aqueles olhos cansados se fechassem definitivamente, muitos dias e anos precisaram se passar. Dias em que ela observava o jovem dono de cabelos alaranjados crescer e se tornar um homem cada vez mais bonito, mais interessado em suas histórias; e principalmente… mais interessado naquele quadro.

– Chiaki-kun ainda gosta de ouvir sobre aquele simples quadro? – ela sorriu, cansada, a sua voz estava enfraquecida pela idade. – Devia parar de sonhar com coisas mágicas e começar a se dedicar aos seus estudos de verdade. Me disse que queria ser médico uma vez.

– Não acredito em mágica, oba-chan. – a voz dele estava bem mais grave. Naquele momento, ele estava sentado na mesma cadeira que sentara ao conhecer Makoto, de frente para a senhora que se balançava na cadeira pacientemente. Eram anos que tinham se passado… ele já tinha seus quinze anos de idade.

– Não parece mais o garotinho curioso de quando chegou aqui pela primeira vez. – Makoto sorriu novamente. – Nem está mais acompanhado dos outros dois. Eles pararam mais de vir até aqui ouvir historinhas de crianças.

– Não são histórias de crianças. – Chiaki sorriu, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. – Sabe… acho que estou precisando relaxar um pouco. Eu daria qualquer coisa para ver esse quadro _mágico_ de que a oba-chan tanto fala.

– Você não precisa dele. – Makoto falou, sua voz parecia estar sumindo a cada minuto que se passava.

– Todos precisam dele. – Chiaki falou e o tom de voz estava mais sério naquele momento. – Talvez assim, eles parassem de tentar se matar… talvez eles se lembrassem do que significa _paz_.

– Você é um jovem esperto.

– Oba-chan… – Chiaki olhava atentamente para suas mãos. – Estou pensando em _saltar no tempo_.

– Está…? – Makoto perguntou parecendo despreocupada. Sabia que ouviria aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde, e sentiu seu coração acelerar dentro do peito.

– Não está surpresa com isso? – Chiaki levantou o rosto, fitando a senhora com seus claros olhos azuis confusos.

– Por que estaria? – Makoto sorriu compreensiva.

– Não é muito fácil voltar assim no tempo. – Chiaki disse, desviando os olhos dela novamente. Parecia ter a esperança de encontrar alguma negação nos olhos escuros da senhora, mas não foi o que viu. – E existem regras que podem ser quebradas, e se forem quebradas, a punição é grave.

– Eu sei. – Makoto acenou levemente com a cabeça. – E você também sabe muito bem disso. Mas ainda assim, está querendo saltar no tempo, não é mesmo?

– Hai… – Chiaki concordou novamente, ainda sem coragem de voltar os olhos para a senhora. – Eu quero poder vê-lo… pelo menos uma vez.

Makoto continuou calada, esperando que ele completasse sua linha de pensamento. Sabia que ainda tinha muita coisa a ser dita, em poucas palavras.

– Todos sabemos hoje que talvez não tenhamos muito tempo. – Chiaki continuou. – Todos estão preocupados apenas consigo mesmo. Eu queria… por um minuto sequer… sentir aquela sensação de paz que oba-chan tanto comenta quando fala desse quadro. Pelo menos uma vez.

– Na situação em que estamos hoje… com medo de tudo e de todos… – Makoto começou, fechando os olhos por um momento. – Todos querem uma esperança, meu jovem. Todos querem um simples bater de asas de borboleta para provar que ainda há chances… que ainda há paz em algum lugar.

– É… todos querem. – Chiaki concordou, voltando os olhos para Makoto.

Franziu a testa ao observar o estado da mulher. Ela tinha parado de se balançar na cadeira. Seus pés pareciam não conseguir mais impulsionar os movimentos e os olhos tinham dificuldade de se manterem abertos. O peito dela se movia lentamente, como quem estava com dificuldade de respirar.

– Makoto-obachan? – Chiaki tocou o braço da mulher sobre a cadeira. – A senhora está bem?

– O ar de hoje não é mais tão bom para pessoas da minha idade. – Makoto respondeu, a voz ainda mais fraca. – Logo vai escurecer, não é? É melhor eu ir para o meu quarto.

– A senhora está se sentindo bem? – Chiaki perguntou novamente, preocupado com a aparência dela.

– Pode me ajudar a subir as escadas, meu jovem? Acho que não tenho mais forças para subir sozinha. – Makoto sorriu para ele o mais forçadamente que pôde.

– Claro. – Chiaki se levantou, mostrando-se vários centímetros mais alto que a senhora. – Vamos.

Makoto se levantou com dificuldade. Andou lentamente com a ajuda de Chiaki até alcançar a porta da casa. Entraram e seguiram direto para as escadas bem no canto do hall de entrada.

Ela sabia, agora mais do que nunca, a hora tinha chegado… sentiu a fraqueza tomar conta de todo o seu corpo ao ouvir a simples frase do jovem… a frase que esperara por tanto tempo: "Estou pensando em _saltar no tempo_". Era unicamente por aquele motivo que se esforçara para viver tanto. Para _evitar_ que ele o fizesse. As coisas tinham avançado tanto… as pessoas podiam até ser monitoradas quando _voltavam no tempo_… mas havia erros, havia esperanças perdidas, havia punições. E ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia e não queria que isso acontecesse, jamais. Para aquele momento… abdicaria de todas as suas melhores lembranças, abdicaria de um grande amigo… abdicaria de um grande _amor_. Para salvá-lo.

Pois aqueles que quebram as regras de saltar no tempo são punidos. Aqueles que quebram as regras de saltar no tempo… deixam de existir.

Sem que ela percebesse, perdida em seus pensamentos e sua dificuldade de respirar, alcançaram o topo das escadarias. Chiaki continuava a guiá-la e ampará-la para que não se machucasse ao caminhar até o quarto no final do corredor. Ele ajudou-a até o momento em que se deitou na cama e colocou os pés sobre o colchão, fechando os olhos.

– Tem certeza que vai ficar bem, oba-chan? – Chiaki perguntou, ainda preocupado com o estado da senhora.

– Eu ficarei bem… muito bem, meu filho. – ela disse, abrindo os olhos numa pequena fresta apenas para confirmar que ele ainda estava ali.

– Então, eu volto amanhã para ver como a senhora está. – Chiaki disse, tocando a mão dela para então, começar a se afastar da cama.

– Espere um minuto. – a voz de Makoto adentrou os ouvidos do jovem. – Faça-me um último favor, Chiaki-kun.

– Hai. – o garoto concordou de imediato, voltando-se para Makoto.

– Quero que fique com uma coisa. – ela disse, segurando no pulso dele e estendendo o braço livre para indicar uma pequena cômoda de frente para a grande cama de casal. – Pode pegar uma coisa que está na primeira gaveta daquela cômoda?

– O que é? – Chiaki perguntou, já seguindo até o local indicado.

– Só tem uma coisa nessa gaveta. – Makoto completou, deixando o braço cair sobre a cama novamente. Já não tinha mais forças no corpo.

Chiaki abriu a gaveta e fitou o local _quase_ vazio. Havia o que parecia ser um cartaz enrolado cuidadosamente e amarrado com um pequeno fio dourado. O papel parecia velho e desgastado, mas ainda assim, em boas condições.

– O que é isso, oba-chan? – Chiaki perguntou, voltando a se aproximar da cama da mulher.

– É um presente… – Makoto respondeu, sentindo o ar faltar. – E um pedido.

– Pedido? – Chiaki desviou os olhos do cilindro e voltou os olhos para Makoto. – Tem certeza que está bem, Makoto-obachan? É melhor eu chamar um médico. Não parece muito bem.

– Não. – Makoto balançou a cabeça levemente em negação. – Nenhum médico pode me ajudar agora…

– Mas… Makoto-obachan! – Chiaki tentou contrariá-la, mas não teve muito êxito.

– Um pedido… – ela continuou a proposição anterior. – Para que não salte no tempo.

– Para eu não… – Chiaki estranhou as palavras da mulher e então, as coisas pareceram fazer sentido naquele momento. – Então… – ele imediatamente desfez o laço dourado que prendia o cartaz e estava prestes a abri-lo, quando sentiu a mão de Makoto sobre a sua, detendo-lhe.

– Só mais uma vez. – Makoto abriu os olhos e encarou-o fixamente. – Antes de ver… deixe que eu me lembre apenas uma vez.

– Eh?

Chiaki encarou-a sem entender o real sentido do que ela falara, mas então, viu-a sorrir. Parecia satisfeita e feliz. Tirou a mão de cima da dele, como que consentido que ele podia abrir o cartaz e observar.

Ficou olhando para ele enquanto os olhos azuis claros se arregalavam lentamente com a visão que estava tendo. Era quase que inacreditável. Chiaki não conseguia aceitar que realmente estava com aquela pintura que tanto imaginara ao longo de tantos anos, bem entre suas mãos… ainda achava mais incrível que ela realmente passava o sentimento que Makoto tanto lhe descrevera… era tão surreal.

Quando ela observou o sorriso nos lábios do jovem, despediu-se de suas últimas lembranças de quando o vira quando o tempo estava parado… daquele último adeus dele; que agora, era seu último adeus. E o sinal de que um dia, em sua adolescência, conhecera um jovem que vinha do futuro… esvaiu-se lentamente na forma de uma lágrima que corria pelo seu rosto velho e cansado.

E tal como as lembranças que se esvaíram… um último suspiro escapou de seus lábios, levando embora o último bater de asas de uma borboleta.

**Fim**

**Yo, pessoas!**

**Acho que ninguém vai ler isso aqui, mas não importa. Eu vi o filme Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo e simplesmente não resisti de escrever um fic com um final alternativo. Como expliquei na nota do começo do capítulo, esse fic é um What If… ou seja, eu ignorei o final verdadeiro do filme, antecipando-o um pouco, para os que assistiram, no caso, naquela parte em que a Makoto está conversando com o Chiaki na cidade que está com o tempo completamente parado e ele desaparece, dando a entender que há alguma punição para aqueles que mexem com o tempo.**

**No caso, como vocês perceberam, a Makoto envelhece e guarda o quadro para evitar que o Chiaki volte no tempo e cometa o mesmo erro e receba a tal punição. E no momento que ele vê o quadro e a vontade de voltar no tempo desaparece, desaparecem as lembranças dela sobre ele, porque, teoricamente, o Chiaki do futuro jamais teria voltado… então, naquele momento, a Makoto perde todas as memórias que tinha com ele no seu colegial.**

**Bom, estou explicando só pra esclarecer mais, caso não tenha ficado muito bom no fic. Eu sempre tento demonstrar vários sentimentos e acabo me enrolando, mas espero que quem leu tenha gostado.**

**Ficarei muito feliz se acharem o capítulo bom o suficiente para receber comentários.**

**É isso então… até a próxima. Kissus!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
